A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to brushes and, more specifically, relates to methods and apparatuses related to the construction and cleaning of paint brushes.
B. Description of the Related Art
Paint brushes for residential and commercial use have a well established form. Paint brushes generally have a wooden, plastic, or metal handle and a metal ferrule for securing natural or synthetic bristles to the handle. Paint brushes are made in a wide variety of styles and sizes. Paint brushes can be used several times if they are properly cleaned after each use.
A proper and thorough cleaning of a paint brush can be difficult due to the close proximity of the bristles to each other. This close proximity works well when painting, but makes it difficult to remove all the paint during cleaning.
In order to overcome these difficulties, it is desirable to provide a paint brush that operates optimally for painting but also is easier to clean than known paint brushes.